Finding the Tomb of the Primes
This is how Finding the Tomb of the Primes goes in My Little Pony Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. see Twilight and Rarity watching the stars, Sunset and Discord sleeping on two different couches, and Wheelie keeping watch Rarity: Have you ever wondered what it would have been like, if we hadn't gotten involved in this war in the first place? Twilight Sparkle: Even if we tried not to, we'd still be in this place. Rarity: I know, but Indominus only ever got along with Commander Tavary, because he treated her fairly. Twilight Sparkle: She didn't have to save me and Optimus, even after we had a hand in her supposed death when she was created. But she did. they talk, Twilight notices something Twilight Sparkle: There it is. Rarity: What? points to the sky and Rarity sees the Three Kings as Twilight goes to wake up the others Twilight Sparkle: Guys, wake up! The Three Kings, we've found them! see Malfunction, Bumblebee, Optimus, Skids, and Mudflap driving Twilight Sparkle: They pointed to these coordinates. them the coordinates climb up a mountain, Malfunction doing so by being in Sabre-Toothed Tiger mode reach what looks like a temple transforms back into robot mode go inside and find nothing Sunset Shimmer: Maybe Jetfire was wrong? Discord: In his defense, this is the biggest doorway I've ever seen. Sunset Shimmer: But there's nothing here. Discord: There's not always anything at your destination. Sometimes you get to the end of the rainbow and the leprechauns went and booby trapped it! Major Malfunction: Watch your tounge, draconequus! Jetfire was well respected crew mate of the Alpha. Mudflap: Now what are we supposed to do? Skids: Kill Megatron, how about that? Mudflap: Well, he was the one who turned evil in the first place. Skids: It's the only option. Mudflap: You're ugly. Skids: Ugly? We're twins. You stupid genius Major Malfunction: Oh boy, here we go. and Mudflap start fighting Major Malfunction: Optimus Is kicking them out of the Autobot faction a great option now? Optimus Prime: No. and Mudflap bang against the wall Twilight Sparkle: Stop fighting! ignore her and nearly hit her Twilight Sparkle: Whoa! moves out of the way grabs them, bashes their heads together, and throws them out Skids: Now that's rude. then notices something on the wall Twilight Sparkle: Guys. come over and see the symbols Twilight Sparkle: The symbols. Rarity: Bee? stands back while Malfunction goes to berate Skids and Mudflap blasts a hole in the wall slight wind blows into the temple Sunset Shimmer: Ladies and gentlemen, we're here. turn on some flashlights and go inside Discord: The Tomb of the Primes. Yo! echoes Yo! echoes then sees the Matrix Twilight Sparkle: The Matrix. picks it up, but it crumbles into dust Discord: It's not possible. This can't happen! looks in shock Sunset Shimmer: Thousands of years, turned to dust. then, a plane is heard Discord: the engine Do you hear that? goes outside with Sunset see army planes searching for them Discord: Those planes are from PHOENIX. in the tomb Twilight Sparkle: We've gotta take it with us. Rarity: Twilight, it's over. It was never meant to be. Twilight Sparkle: I don't accept that. puts the Matrix dust into a little bag Twilight Sparkle: Cause I defy fate. go outside with Discord and Sunset one of the planes, the Autobots, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Fluttershy Ironhide: You best let us out of this plane. Rainbow Dash: I'm ready to smash some Decepticons. [They jump out of the plane, unnoticed by Human Filthy Rich